Love Me
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: Zuko's quarter back and Katara's a regular girl. But what happens when someone wants their relationship ruined! Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me**

**chapter one**

**" Hey, Z get your butt on the field!" yelled coach Bashee. Zuko groaned and rolled his eyes. " How long is this old man proposing we play?" he whispered to Sokka. "God only knows Z , just get your butt in position!" he said wiping his sweaty forehead. " Come on Z whip that damn ball already!" yelled the coach and then he blew the whistle. Zuko whipped the ball at Sokka who was the wide receiver. He caught it and started to run and two other people started running after him. " Z heads up!" he yelled and threw the ball over to Zuko who caught it and got a touch down. " Yes , you the bomb Z!" Sokka yelled and slapped him on the back. " Okay girlys get your buts in the showers." he yelled and walked inside and into his office. **

**" Damn coach is really up our asses this year about this damn game!" said Haru as he threw his helmet and pads in the locker. " And only imagine it's the beginning of the year." Zuko said and took off his shirt. " Ya I can only imagine, cause i might die by the end!" sokka said and they all laughed. " Come on Sokka it's getting windy damn it , and i'm not walking throught it." Katara yelled by the door in the hallway. " Hey Katara , long time no see." Jet said behind her. " Just go away Jet I'm not in the mood." she said lowly. " Fine , be that way, just wait until your begging to see me." he said and grabbed Katara's wrist. " Get off of me you dirty rat!" she yelled and kneed him in the groin. " You little.." he was about to slap her but Zuko grabbed his hand. " leave pest." **

**Zuko said and Jet growled. " Fine, But Katara this isn't over I'll see you tomarrow, you little slut." he said and walked off. " I didn't need your help Z , I was perfectly fine!" she yelled, she grabbed her bookbag and walked off. " Yo Sokka , You want a ride?" he asked when he walked into the locker room. " What for?" he said throwing a bag at Zuko. " Well I just helped your sister and she got pissed off and walked away." he said and threw the bag over his shoulder. " That Jet freak get her again , she just doesn't know when to give up or in." Sokka said getting his cell phone out. " Hey Katara , where are you I heard what happend, Z just helped , what the hells your problom anyways?" " I'm at Nikki's retard and he sould just keep to himself I didn't need help I was doing just fine!" she yelled and hung up the phone. " Hey whoa whats her problem?" he said and hung up his cell. " She pissed at me for saving her a black eye?" Zuko asked and snickered. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" God boys have no respect Nikki no respect!" Katara yelled and threw her cell into her purse. " Hey Katara , Z was just trying to help , whats the big deal , are you still worked up about the whole It's his fault that Sokka never plays with me anymore , or it's his fault they always throw snowball at me , or wreck my snow fort?" she said and started packing her cloths.**

**" Nikki that was when I was ten like six years ago give it a rest already." Katara said sitting on the bed reading How to Beat a Moron. " This book is pretty handy on brothers and brothers friends." Katara said without looking out of her book. " Ya I bet it is." Nikki said and stuffed her velvet shirt into the bag.**

**" So you ready for Youth Camp this year?" Nikki asked and Katara looked up over her book. " Zs going to be there." was all she said and Nikki sighed and then smiled. " You like him don't you?" Katara's eyes turned to slits and she threw the book into her bookbag. " I do not , I would never ever ever ever EVER like Z!" she said and threw all her books into her bookbag.**

**" Hey be quiet in there I'm trying to do my freakin homework!" Kara yelled in the other room. **

**" Sorry." they both said. " I have to go , see ya around." Katara said and walked out of Nikki's room. " See ya Kara." "See ya Katara." Kara said and Katara left. " Okay so today is the last freaken day I have until I have to share another cabin with Z , You Nikki and Kara are lucky I love you or else I wouldn't be going!" Katara said on her cell phone to Destiney, Z's sister. " Why are you two always sharing things, cabins,lunch table,activity partners, and other stuff?" Destiney said. " Oh ya I wanted all this to happen, did mr. Mocho man tell you what he did today?" Katara said kicking a rock while she was walking down the street home. **

**" What, about the Jet insident , Ya he was just trying to help you Katara." she said in a matter of fact voice. " Ya so what, he could just mind his own buisness!" Katara yelled and kicked the rock so hard it skipped into the opposite yard. " You know what, Here hold on for a second it's kind a secret." she said and walked outside. " Okay, last night I read his diary or journal or whatever the hell you want to call it and it said Today at practice Sokka's sister Katara came to pick him up early and I was going to ask her to the game tomorrow, and that rat Jet came up and was giving Katara grief and she slapped him and walked away. He walked up behind her and was going to slap her but I kicked the back of his knee and Katara's mad at me now. I wonder if she likes me too, probobly not."**

**She finished and laughed." Katara Z likes you." Katara stopped and thought about what Zuko had done for her. " Well I can kinda see it he always apears there and helps me at the right moment." she said and suddenly remembered Sokka. " Destiney, I have to go later." and she hung up. She began to run throught the yard to her house and saw a jet black mustange Z's car. " Oh great just what I needed right now." she said to herself and ran to the backdoor. " Okay this is the quickest way to my room." She quietly opend the door and saw Zuko and Sokka talking. Talking about HER! All of a sudden her cell phone rang. Z and Sokka looked her way and Z started " Shes home, Katara we know your there." Katara sighed and stepped out from behind the dryer.**

**" I just want to go to my room and not be desturbed." she said and started walking toward the boys. Sokka and Z stepped in front of her and blocked the door so she couldn't get upstairs. " Move!" she shouted and the boys shook their heads. " Fine, Good bye then!" she stomped her foot on the floor and walked to the door. Z grabbed her arm and twirled her around. " Katara what is wrong with you, ever since Sokka and me turned thirteen you started hating me?" he asked his gold eyes looing into her blue ones. " You and me use to be friends Katara, what happend?" he asked. " You! Thats what happend." she said tears rolling down her cheeks. " Ever since my mom died Sokka always stayed by my side when my dad was sent off to war you and Sokka stayed by my side, But when we turned thirteen you guys started being assholes to me and never being with me, That Zuko thats what happen!" she shouted. " I use to love you Z , but when you two turned on me and everyone kept breaking my heart, I don't know what to believe anymore." she said crying and she fell to her knees on the soft rug.**

**" I love you Katara, and we never left your side, we both care for you." he said and hugged Katara. " Me and Z might do things without you now but doesn't mean we don't care for you." Sokka said and handed Katara a bag. " Better get packing." "And we'll help." Zuko said cutting in. " Fine, but I'll just have you guys hold open the bag." she said and they all laughed. " Catch!" Katara said and threw a football at Z he turned around and caught the ball. " You throw like a girl Katara." Zuko said and put the ball into the bag. **

**" All packed , now what?" Zuko asked and sat on the bed. " Who wants to play football at the park?" Katara asked and Sokka nodded. " Sure why not we need to practice if we don't want mr. Ahole up in our faces." he said sarcasticly and everyone laughed. " Off to the park then." And they left.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**chapter two **

**" Hey Sokka, Katara do you two want to go to my house and we can pick up Destiney and my cousins." Z said and they nodded. " So what cousins?" Katara asked. " The Prince side my uncle's kids." he said in a disappointed voice. " You mean Natashia,Tristan, and Courtney?" Katara asked. **

**" Ya." was all he said and then Sokka ran up to them. " Suki and Jun are going to come is that okay?" " Ya the more the marrier." Zuko said and looked at Katara. **

**" So later do you and Sokka want to go to the movies? Their playing Vatara a romance, or Okuz the Last Prince, wich is a horror." he said twirling the football in the air. " How about...I don't know i've wanted to see Vatara, but I really want to see Okuz the Last Prince." she said flipping out her cell phone. " Hey, Kara do you and Nikki want to play football at the park?" she asked trying to keep the phone away from Z. " Hey, I just want to say hi." he said making a fake pout. " Katara, is that Z? I thought you were pissed off at him?" she said. **

**" Ya, Well we made up so now I guess were cool." she said and Z smiled and grabbed the phone from her. " Hi Kara you still a girlie girl? or are you going to play this time?" Zuko asked in a show off voice. " I don't know are you going to tackle me and Katara all the time again?" she asked in a smart alike voice. " Yes, yes I am it's so fun you guys are easy to tackle." he said and laughed. " Which park are we playing Football at?" Kara asked in an eritated voice. Katara grabbed the cell phone out of his hand and ran ahead. " Okay, Now that I have the cell back, we're playing at Atakra Park."**

**She said and they hung up. " So, we want to go to Okuz the Last Prince?" Z said changing the subject. " Ya I guess." she said and ran up to the door. " Just wait I'm coming!" Destiney yelled and ran to the door. " Oh it's just you guys, Z you idiot you could have came in it's your house too!" she said and walked back into the house. " So do you guys want to play Football in the park?" Katara asked as Sokka walked up and gave Destiney a hug. " Hey Sokki." Destiney said and pushed him away when he kissed her cheek. " Ew, you sick little monkey!" she said and kissed him back.**

**" Okay can we stop with all the kissing and crap." Tristan said as he walked out from behind the wall. " Hey Z your here good, You want to play a little ball?" Tristan said and threw the ball at Zuko. " To late I beat you already." Zuko said and laughed. " Hes joking Tristan we haven't played yet, you want to come to Atakra Park and play football with everyone?" she said and Tristan nodded. " Sure, are you playing?" he asked. Looking at Katara. " Ya why?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.**

**" Who else is playing?" he said.**

**" Everyone." she said and walked outside. " Katara, were are you going?" Z said running up to her. " I was just going to call Gran Gran and tell her were me and Sokka are going to be for the night, I'm not running away or anything." Katara giggled. " Well Katara, I was wondering do you think maybe we, you and me could go to a movie sometime, just the two of us?" he said looking at her. " Are you asking me out Z?" Katara asked raising an eyebrow. " Ya, so will you?" he asked. **

**" How about just tonight I'm sure Sokka won't mind if just you and me go." she said looking at Zuko's door. " Cool then it's a date then." he said and walked inside. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" Okay Z and me will be captins." Destiney said and she pointed to Nikki. " Katara your on my team so here, put the poney tail in." she said and threw a pony tail at Nikki. " Z, your team boys will be shirtless same with you and your girls will have hair down, my teams boys will have there shirts on and the girls will have there hair in a pony tail." Destiney said. " Nikki." Zuko said and she walked over to Zuko. **

**" Haru." "Sokka" "Kara." " Courtney." "Tristan." " Zula." " Natashia." Jun." "Suki." And they all got on their sides and huddled up. " Okay so this is the plan." Zuko began. " Okay this is the plan guys." Zula started and soon they were lined up. " Down, Set, Hut!" Destiney yelled and threw the ball to Katara. " Katara, I'm gonna get you." Zuko said and grabbed Katara around the waist and brought her down to the ground. " No, No Zuko!" Katara said playfuly. **

**"Come on you two love birds we still have a game to play." Jun and Sokka said and walked back to position. "Hut!" Zuko yelled and threw the ball to Jun. " Go, Jun, Go!" everyone yelled. And Haru caught up to her and tackled her. " Haru!" Jun yelled and pushed him off of her. " Hey baby it's my duty." he said and snickered. " Come on!" everyone yelled and they got back into position. " Sokka your up for center." Nikki said and they got onto the game again. Sokka aimed the ball at Z but Katara caught it and started running. " Touch Down!" Katara shouted and then Z tackled her onto the ground.**

**" What are you doing I made a touch down already." Katara said and snuggled the ball to her chest. " You took the ball when it was mine." Zuko said and grabbed it out of her hands. " Hey!" Katara yelled and grabbed it back. " My Ball!" she said and wiggled free from him. " Come and get me if you want your precious ball." Katara said and started running toward the group. " Katara get back here!" Zuko yelled and started chasing her. **

**"Hey you two stop it!" Kara shouted and grabbed Katara's arm. " Ya we need to get going Kat if you want to hit the movies tonight." Zuko said walking up to the group. " See ya later." shouted the group and they got back to the game. " So when are you going to be home Katara? Because you know how Gran Gran is about someone being two seconds late." Sokka said. " Hey Katara!" Suki, Destiney, Nikki, and Kara said running up to them. **

**" Were are you and Z going?" Nikki said with a smirk on her. " Ya Z I don't want you coming home saying you got my best friend pregnat." Destiney and Zula said and started laughing. " Katara call me after the movie's over." Kara said. " okay but we have to go see you all later." Katara said and walked off with Zuko holder her hand. " Z you know we left your car at Nikki's right?  
**

**" I think so, no wait I left it at your house." Zuko said and sighed. " Now we won't be able to go to the movies." Zuko said and gripped Katara's hand a little harder. " Zuko we'll make it don't worry." Katara said and kissed his cheek. " How about we run and see if we can make it there in three minutes." Zuko said and pulled Katara's hand. " Zuko we still have a half an hour." Katara said running with Zuko. " I know but we have to get ready too." He said and ran through a yard. **

**" Zuko, slow down the cars right there!" Katara said panting. " I know." Zuko said panting also. " Lets get inside to get you ready." he said and pulled Katara's hand running into the house. " Z, please no more running!" Katara said and walked into the bathroom. " Z can you grab that brush on the coffee table?" Katara said from the bathroom. " Here." Zuko said handing her a brush. " Okay ready." she said and grabbed her thin pullover. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**chapter three**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey well sorry about the last chapter this one is the real second chapter.

Enjoy: )

* * *

chapter three

" Well this movie sould be interesting." Katara said and walked into the movie hand in hand. They walked in and picked seats about five rows away from the screen. The movie started and Zuko put his hand around Katara's shoulders. She smiled and laid into his arms. " So how do you like the movie so far?" Zuko asked about thirty minutes into the movie. " Great." She whispered and snuggled more into his arms. He smiled and watched the movie.

" So Destiney, I was wondering if tomarow you would like to. I don't know maybe go to the carnival?" Sokka asked as they walked to her house. " I don't know Z and Katara were going to go. Well maybe we could double date?" Destiney said and looked at Sokka. He sighed. " Okay we'll just go together, pretend we don't know their there." She said and kissed Sokka on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her. " Okay Sokki, so can you pick me up at around... I don't know seven?" Destiney asked and laughed when he gave her a wet willy.

Natashia, Courtney, Tristan, Nikki, Kara, and all of the crew headed home. Haru walked Kara and Nikki home since he lives a block from their house. He grabbed Kara around the waist and pulled her close. Kara giggled and pushed him away. Nikki rolled her eyes and walked ahead. She heard rustling in a bush and walked past it. Mikki jumped out of the bush and tackled Nikki. " Mikki!" Nikki yelled and slapped him playfuly when he kissed her on the cheek.

After the movie Zuko and Katara walked out of the movie. Katara was hugging his side. And Zuko had his hand around her waist. " Thanks for the movie Z." Katara said when they started waking down the sidewalk to his car. " No problom." Zuko said and opend her door. She smiled and got in the car. Zuko shut her door and walked around it. She smiled when he started the car and looked at her. He has the most amazing eyes. Katara thought looking at his beautiful gold eyes. Zuko smiled and looked at her beautiful blue eyes. He looked at the back window and they left.

* * *

Well another chapter. And What will happen at the carnival?

chapter threecommon up R&R

- Zutarafan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it took a while to write this one. Oh well read and Enjoy! R&R

* * *

chapter four

* * *

The next morning Katara woke up and walked into the kitchen. She looked at Sokka and blurted out laughing. "What are you wearing?" Katara said and kept laughing. Sokka was wearing long baggy black pants and a skin tight white shirt. "What do I look that bad?" Sokka asked looking at himself. "No, no you actually look good it's just thats what Z wears, are you trying to take his style now?" Katara said and pulled pn his skin tight shirt. "Owwch thats my skin Katara!" Sokka said and pushed away her hand. Katara rolled her eyes and left to her room with a pop tart.

Zuko woke up and walked out into the living room. He looked over with a lazy head at Destiney who was putting on her everyday mack-up. " You got a smudge of purple on your nose." Zuko said and touched the back of the head with his hands. " It's not a smudge stupid it's called a nose ring!" Destiney said and put on her dark purple lip stick. " You got your nose pierced!" Zuko shouted. " Since when?" " Since three months ago when I got it done with Nikki, and Katara!" she said and walked into the porch to find some shoes. " Katara has her nose pierced?" he said to himself. " Duh your dating her you sould haev known that!" Destiney said and sat back down. " Courtney has my shoes again!"

" Nikki, me and Haru are going to the fair tonight, I wanted to know if you and Mikki are?" Kara said digging through the mack-up bag for her eye shadow. " Ya, and Katara, Z, Destiney, and Sokka are too." Nikki said putting on her black eye liner. " Owwch stupid eye liner!" Nikki shouted when she pocked her eye. " Thats what you get for using my eye liner!" Kara said and smirked.

" Haru!" Mikki shouted from downstairs. He spent the whole night with Haru playing Ps2. " For the last time Mikki I'm having the last damn pop tart!" Haru yelled down stairs. " Why not, you had one last night!" Mikki wimpered. Haru took a big bite and threw it down at Mikki. "There you go ya big babe." Haru said and walked down stairs. " Hey, no far!" Mikki yelled and threw the pop tart back at him.

Later that night

Beep. Beep. " Well thats your ride." Sokka said. Katara rushed out the door and Sokka walked slowly behind him. " Hey man!" Zuko yelled. " Hey." Sokka said and leaned against the door. " So are you and Destiney going to the carnival?" Zuko asked. " Ya she wants a "private" date." Sokka said and Zuko laughed. " Well we won't interupt you're "private" date then just keep it safe." Zuko said and Katara cleared her throat. " Sokka don't forget call me when you leave or what ever your going to do and I'll call you when I'm about to leave." Katara said and waved around her cell phone. " Ya ya Katara I have my cell phone." he said and waved around his cell phone. And off they went.

Sokka rolled his eyes and walked over to his car. He drove down main street and down Park Avenue. He pulled up Destiney's drive way and honked.

Hong Hong. " Oh Destiney Sokkas here!" Courtney said and made googly eyes. Tashia and Tristan made kissy faces and laughed. " Just wait until you guys go out I'll do the same to you!" Destiney said and smirked her victoriuos smirk. " Hey Sokki!" Destiney said when she got into the car. " Hey babe cake." Sokka said and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back.

" Hey Haru can I catch a ride? My steo sister's got my car." Mikki said and ran upstairs. " Ya sure just hurry up or Kara's gonna be up my ass the whole way!" Haru said and dashed out the door. Mikki laughed and ran after him to the car. And they were off.

Ding- Dong. " I'll get it!" Nikki yelled down to Kara. She opend the door and let the boys in. " Mikki!" Nikki said and hugged him. " Hey Nik ya ready to go?" he said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. " And I hope you don't mind we're driving with Haru, my step sis has my car." he said and kissed her cheek. Kara ran up stairs and hugged Haru. " Hey sweety!" Kara said and kissed him. He smiled and they all left to the car. And to the carnival!

* * *

Hey how was it? did ya like it? Hope ya did. Please R&R

- Zutarafan


End file.
